For centuries, since man has been sailing the seas of the world, people have been buried at sea. From depositing a deceased person's body in the water to sprinkling ashes into the ocean, individuals have for centuries desired their final resting place to be in the oceans of the world.
However, when a deceased person's body or ashes are deposited in the sea, there is generally no fixed location that loved ones may visit, as with a conventional cemetery. Because wave currents may disseminate a person's ashes or body into the ocean, loved ones may not have the ability to revisit a point of deposit or other point that may be reserved in memory of the deceased individual.
In attempt to accommodate some of these concerns, more recent systems have emerged wherein an individual's ashes may be added to sinkable objects that are dropped into the water at sea. These objects may be constructed such that the ashes are mixed into the materials of the sinkable object such as cement. However, these objects may be dropped at depths and/or locations wherein making a return visit for viewing by boat or even by scuba diving may be difficult, improbable, or even impossible. Plus, the size of such sinkable objects may oftentimes be sufficiently large to overcome any affects of water currents and/or other natural affects, thereby increasing both the maneuvering difficulty during manufacturing and placement at sea size and also the associated costs.
Thus, there is a heretofore unaddressed need to overcome the inefficiencies and shortcomings as described above.